Cold Heart
by SorrowBloodSeeker
Summary: <html><head></head>The story of a young boy, hunted for an unknown reason. Finding himself in the care of the leader of those who were hunting him, a life as a member of the Lost Legion. (OC characters will be present. Please review)</html>


p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';"Walking through the darkest depths of nothing, the child walks with soft steps on the ground, a dark cloak over his body, little orbs of blue looking onward but with an empty gaze. The rain beating down harder and harder, hitting the leather of the cloak and causing the sound to ring inside the ears of the child. A thing tail coiling around his waist while a dreadlock falls in front of his right eye. /span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';"The child's eye whips to the side as he hears the sounds of running through the rain, hearing the splashing sounds as their feet trample through the puddles of acidic water. Stopping, he closes his eyes and continues to listen, the sounds are getting closer and closer. His eyes snap open as a bright red, Echidna jumps into the air, hands clenched into fists. Bringing one down, his face is a rage filled scowl but the boy only lowers his head a little. The sounds of crystal scraping on crystal sound throughout the rain before the boy turns his head towards the Echidna. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';"Frozen in a prison of diamond like ice, the child's eyes are glowing a vibrant blue, the glow slowly dying before he turns his head again and continues walking.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';"Unknown to the boy, three others watch as he walks.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';""What the hell?" A male speaks quietly, the anger clear in his tone as he clenches his hands tightly. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';""Interesting... Very interesting." A female voice sounds quietly, but not in anger. A small smile growing on her muzzle as he watches the boy walk.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';""What do you wish us to do Kommissar?" span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';"The woman doesn't answer but she simple walks off the edge of the rocky hill, sliding down the face until her leather boots hit the dirt path. Once again the boy stops but the woman continues to smile as she walks in his direction, passing the Echidna frozen in ice. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';""Impressive, very impressive." Her tone is calm as the boy slowly turns, his left eye glowing in preparation. "It's okay, I don't mean you any harm. What's your name?" span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';"The boy remains still, eyes locked with the approaching woman, the glow of his eye slowly dying down as she gets closer.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';""Don't you have name?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';"The boy slowly shakes his head, his mind searching for a time when he had a name but all that he can find is the darkness and the lessons the voice in the nothingness taught. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';""How about I give you one?" span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';"The boy turns to fully face her, his eyes of blue looking up into her own eyes of blue. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';""You seem to like ice... How about Frost?" The boy takes a moment to run it through his mind, slowly nodding his head. The woman smiles as she squats down and reaches forth, the boy shying away, turning his head away a little. "It's okay..." She whispers in a caring tone, the boy slowly turns his head back, allowing her slender hand to pull back the leather hood. span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 15.6pt; margin-top: 15.6pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic';"Seeing his face, she smiles still and gently cups his cheek in her hand, nuzzling it with her thumb. "It's okay, you don't have to run any more." span/p 


End file.
